


Booze and Boobs can't buy you much

by sinmetry



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Morty is 15, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Solo Morty, Summer is 17, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinmetry/pseuds/sinmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're right Summer.” He gave her an unamused look. “I didn't go to some – some juuuuughnky shop. I did them myself because I actually knew what I was d-doing. I wasn't going to trust some halfwit 'friend' of a friend come at me with dirty needles. I swear I thought you were smarter than this. I would expect something this stupid t-to come from Morty if he had any kind of adventurous bone in his stupid body. Come on Summer, I thought your were bett--”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>Rick leaned back, trying to take in Summer's whole face, waiting for her to promise not to get them or whatever it was she was supposed to promise in this situation. “Fine?” He asked after a silent moment.</p>
<p>Summer looked at the ground before furrowing her brow with resolve and facing Rick head on. “Yeah. Fine. You do it then. I had to buy my own stuff so, all you'd need is a needle. I mean, you're pro or something, right? This should be cake.”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ I'm not piercing your nipples Summer!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't be a Morty

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first shot at R&M and the first fic I've published on Ao3. Putting this out as feeler to see if you guys would like to see more? I have quite a bit more planned for this story as you can tell from the tags.

“Whatever Megan, Brad says he knows a guy that'll do it for a six-pack and the chance to see tits. Both of which I happen to have on hand, so, like, why not right?” Summer reasoned. “I know it's not the 'girls gone wild in Vegas' thing you talked about but why not get our bang for less buck?”

Summer paced around her room as she listened to her friend mull the proposition over. She was starting to get impatient. They had talked all of this over months ago – after seeing some girl flashing her's around at some garage party Summer barely remembered anymore. It was one of the few things about that night that stuck, well, that and some guy throwing up in a washing machine. It was kind of hard to forget something like that, no matter how drunk she was. 

There was a creak outside her door; Morty walking down the hallway or something she assumed. She rolled her eyes and went back to trying to convince her friend, as fruitless as it seemed to be.

“It won't even hurt! Like, it'll be over in no time. I looked it up – What? – Yeah, okay, but YouTube videos totally count as research. I mean, they're educational right?” She let out a long sigh. “You know what, I'm getting them no matter what you decide, so like, I don't even care anymore.”

Summer didn't realize someone had swung open her unlatched door until she heard a grunt coming from the hallway. She turned, ready to tell Morty to fuck off, only to find Rick leaning his slender body on her door frame. She raised an eyebrow but he didn't move. 

“Hold on one sec, yeah? Nah, my grandpa wants something. I don't know, just hold on.” Summer took the phone away from her ear and threw a small smile in Rick's direction. 

“Hey grandpa Rick. I think Morty's in the bathroom if you're looking for him.”

Rick gave another sickly grunt as he continued to stare coldly. 

“Uh, okay. Was there something that you needed, or like...” She trailed off, not sure what Rick was up to. “I mean, do you need help with something?” She tried, biting her lip. Rick didn't say anything. She could hear Meghan talking loudly and went to raise her cell to her ear, eyes still on her brooding grandfather. 

Rick gave a dramatic belch. 

“Hang up th-the phone Summer.” 

“What?” She asked, then into her phone “No, I was talking to my grand--”

“Now Summer.”

“Ugh, I have to go. I don't know. We'll talk about it later, okay?” She ended the call with a sharp breath out her nose, holding the phone up to show Rick that the call was disconnected. “Happy?”

Rick sneered at her, unimpressed with her attitude. 

Summer jutted out her hip and placed a hand on the swell of it. “What do you even want Grandpa?”

 

“Well Summer, I want to kn-uuuughhh-ow what you think you're selling yourself off for. Booze and boobs can't buy anything worth jack shit on this planet and somehow I doubt 'Meghan' is alien enough to make whatever it is worth your while.”

Summer held her pout as she felt a flush come over her. Lying wasn't her strong suit but there was no way in hell she could tell Rick the truth. “I'm not 'selling' myself for anything!” She argued. “I just – there's something – I have to – Ugh!” She stomped her foot into the carpet and looked away. “Just go away Grandpa Rick, it's not even important.”

She heard Rick give a bored sigh as he finally entered her room, stopping a few steps in front of her. Summer refused to look up. Hoping that if she ignored him long enough that he would just give up. There had to be some kind of dangerous flesh melting something or other in the garage that needed his attention, she just had to wait it out. 

“Look, I d-don't care what kind of teenage angst fest you've gotten yourself into b-b-buuuught I'm not about to let my underage granddaughter go flaunting herself around.”

“Oh my God Grandpa Rick just get out!” 

“Tell me what it is or I'm calling Beth.”

“You – Grandpa Rick, no. I promise it's nothing! I just, Meghan and I, well it was Meghan's idea but, I mean. They just sounded so cool you know? There's no way Mom or Dad would sign the papers and Brad said he knew a guy and I just – I just.”

Summer took a deep breath to calm herself. 

“Fine, just please don't tell Mom.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rick nod and make a 'get on with it' roll of his wrist before crossing his arms over his chest. She took another deep breath and tried to think of the best way to phrase everything.

“I, we, we were going to ge-get our...” She paused, unsure if she could say it. There was no way Rick wasn't going to tell her Mom. She would be grounded for literal years, probably until she moved out. Then some.

“Stop being a fucking Morty and tell me.”

“Ugh! Fine! Meghan and I were going to get our nipples pierced, Okay?! God.” Her blush was out of control now, she could feel it heating up her face and inching down her chest. 

Rick's jaw clenched with a loud grinding of teeth as he stepped right up into Summer's personal space. He leaned down until their faces were level, seething. 

“You were go-oughhhh-ing to le-let some random douchebag – That you don't even know, God what are you thinking Summer? – Gonna let some asshole stab some dirty aids infected needle through y-y-your tit just so you can have fancy nipples?”

 

Summer's face twisted, torn between embarrassment and anger. Like Rick was even one to talk, she had seen the pictures Morty hoarded from their Grandfather's touring days with the Flesh Curtains. An oversized and extremely low cut tank didn't do much to hide the abundance of silvery chest hair or the bars that lay inches below it. She somehow doubted that Rick had gotten his piercings done at a respectable shop. 

She told him as much, voice dry and sarcastic.

“You're right Summer.” He gave her an unamused look. “I didn't go to some – some juuuuughnky shop. I did them myself because I actually knew what I was d-doing. I wasn't going to trust some halfwit 'friend' of a friend come at me with dirty needles. I swear I thought you were smarter than this. I would expect something this stupid t-to come from Morty if he had any kind of adventurous bone in his stupid body. Come on Summer, I thought your were bett--”

“Fine.”

Rick leaned back, trying to take in Summer's whole face, waiting for her to promise not to get them or whatever it was she was supposed to promise in this situation. “Fine?” He asked after a silent moment.

Summer looked at the ground before furrowing her brow with resolve and facing Rick head on. “Yeah. Fine. You do it then. I had to buy my own stuff so, all you'd need is a needle. I mean, you're pro or something, right? This should be cake.”

“Jesus Christ I'm not piercing your nipples Summer!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh. Hey guys. How 'ya been?

Summer didn't want to admit that she was losing her resolve. It's not like she didn't want the piercings anymore but there was just something about being in her family's garage, the family's cold garage, that kinda put stuff into prospective. Y'know, the kind of stuff that involves taking your shirt off in front of your grandfather and letting him get all up in your business. Your top business? Nothing completely vulgar. God, what if she had wanted…

The bang of a large tool kit slamming down on the workbench brought her back into the moment. Summer cleared her throat, her thoughts, and set her teeth in what she hoped was a confident line. 

“Wha-what'cha got there Grandpa Rick?” Yeah, walking out of the garage and not stopping until she reached the edge of the universe was starting to sound really good right now. How many tools did it even take to pierce a nipple? The few videos she'd half-heartedly watched on Youtube hadn't shown the actual piercing itself, just a shot of some nervous person from the collarbones up. 

“I can't just pierce flesh with my bare han-oooughn-s Summer! What am I, a Scerglungian alley doctor?” He laughed out, drool running down one side of his open mouth. The lid of the box flew open with a crash and he pushed some of the clutter to the dirty floor. It looked more like a tackle box to Summer, what with the thick plastic latches and compartments. 

“Seems pretty, uh, industrial there you know?” She swallowed and crossed her arms over her chest, casually of course. 

Rick scoffed as he picked things out of the chest. Box. Box-chest thing. Kit? So Summer wasn't entirely sure what it was, so sue her! 

“Only the best for my-” she swore she heard a little murmur of 'fucking stupid' under the usual belch, “little granddaughter.” The force of his eye roll was mildly intimidating and Summer found herself kicking her legs into action and finished her decent into the garage. Who knew three stairs could be so difficult. 

“You don't need all of that, do you?” She touched a couple finger tips to the corner of a sealed white and blue packet once she reached the table, it crinkled. 

“It's a body mod Summer, not some life saving surgery. I know what I'm doing; unlike some frat boy looking for a-uagh-n easy lay.” Rick sent her a tight frown over his shoulder. “Not that you'd know anything about that of course.”

She felt her face heat up. “As if, Grandpa Rick.”

Rick took his time pulling out different sealed bags from different levels of the box. He looked at them, looked at her, looked down at her chest and shrugged to himself before digging deeper inside. All matter of things spilled over the sides onto the table and floor. Some sort of soft fleshy thing that dropped to the cement with a wet plop started to crawl away. Summer swallowed her gasp of disgust.

“Gra-abbb-b that for me, will 'ya? Don't touch its legs though, the acid on them will melt your hands o-oug-ff.”

Summer gingerly picked up the squirming sack of goo, keeping an eye on its six squishy legs. She handed it back carefully and watched as Rick just threw in back into the bin and slammed the lid shut. There was a pile of the crinkly packets and other basic first-aid type stuff. Gauze, gloves, wipes and an assortment of what looked like ointment tubes. 

“Lets get this shit-show on the road!” Rick yelled. He spun himself out of his chair to clear a space on the workbench. He did so by rearranging some particularly crunchy looking dead flies which simply switched out his cluttered setup for an empty table. Summer is pretty sure that's the one that was here when they originally moved in, but it's been too long for her to know for sure. 

Before she could say anything Rick slipped on a pair of black latex gloves with a few quick tugs and a final sharp snap on each wrist. She was almost surprised by the efficiency, she'd never known her grandfather to do anything other than by the seat of his pants. Unless it had to do with a grudge. Or revenge. Or, well, a handful of other things that didn't really apply here. She was surprised and that's all there was to it. 

“What gauge?” 

“Huh?” She….probably should have been paying attention. 

“Oh my god, Summer. What gauge are your piercings? You have them with you right? Please tell me you, you brought them in here right? I didn't get all this sh-ouhgghi-it all set up to wait for you to talk yourself out of this. I don't want to start, to start stabbing you with random shit and hope it works out.”

“I-I got 'em here Grandpa Rick. I'm not sure what gauge they are. I, uh, thought they were all the same size? They look pretty small...” Or at least they had when she got them. The tiny baggie she pulled out of her pocket suddenly seemed a little heavier than she had remembered. The 'tink' of them moving together sounded a little more solid. 

Rick snatched the baggie and dumped the metal bars into his gloved hand. “Lo-ouuuuu-oks like you got a set of 14s here. Kinda amazed you didn't end up with some bargain bin 18s or some shit.” Summer huffed out a breath to try and defend herself, even if she didn't really know what she was defending. “Ah ah ah ah, I don't care!” He dismissed, flapping his arms around his head. 

“We're gonna pop these puppies in this little jar of Fefikian disinfectant and we're good to go baby. You g-ougghhhh, you gonna back out now or what? Once you're on this table,” Rick slapped a hand down on the stained wood while the other tossed the piercings into a lightly smoking jar, “this is gonna happen whether you're ready or not. So, what are you gonna do sweetheart?” 

It was the chance to wipe the jagged, stained, grin off Rick's face that had Summer setting her jaw and fighting her way out of her tank top. She sets her hands on thick hips and puffs her chest out. 

“Bring it.” 

Her stance lost a bit of its strength when all Rick did is raise an eyebrow. 

“That's one, one hell of a way to start a pa-oughh-rty but you're gonna have to lose the Wal-Mart lingerie if you want this bad, these bad boys.” He slapped at the table top again before fishing the bars out of the thick liquid and setting them on a pile of gauze. 

Summer jumped up on the table, wiggling around until she's far enough back to not slip off if she flinched. Which she won't because she was totally ready. So ready. It's not like she planned to be drunk for this part or anything. 

Rick began to tear open some of the packages and push some of the others to the side. Inside the first few were metals tongs of various lengths. The next two were thin hollow bits of metal. 'Oh my God' she thought to herself. Those are the needles. She thought they would look more like sewing needles or something, like that piercing scene in the Parent Trap, not a hole punch on steroids. 

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“You gonna lay down or what?” He had a clamp in one hand and a thick needle in the other. He gestured with his eyes at the table. That's not really what she wanted to open her eyes to…

Summer unsnapped her bra before laying down, holding the cups to her chest until shes in place. Her hands are shaking just a bit.

“Ready? Here we goough” Rick reached out and ripped the bra out of her hands. Summer rushed out to cover her chest but realized halfway there that it won't help those piercings get in her any faster. That was a weird way to think of it. She puts her hands flat on the table and stares at the ceiling.

Rick set about getting her where he wanted her and she found torn between arching her back to get away from the clamps holding taunt skin, or pressing tighter into the hold Rick had on the other side of her ribcage to get her in place. The calluses on his slender fingers almost tickled, but his grip was strong. Grounding. She wasn't sure she was ready for this after all. 

“No-I-wait! Grandpa-” 

 

“OH MY GOD! RICK? SUMMER!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Get the fuuu-rick out Morty. Can you not fucking knock or something? You need to learn how to entertain yourself for more than a couple goddamn minutes Morty! What am I your nanny or something? Sit do-oughhh-wn and shut up or get out. Your sister and I are in the middle of s-s-something here.” Rick growled, needle still at the ready. 
> 
> “What are you, you, you doing to her?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought. Kudos and especially comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
